


A Houseplant for a Sweater

by liefde



Category: Phandom
Genre: Dan loves Phil, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Phil loves Dan, Phil loves houseplants, Sweaters, Yeezy, houseplants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/pseuds/liefde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan loves Kanye West, it’s a general truth. So when Kanye’s Yeezy collection’s presale starts he absolutely wants that one oversized sweater. There’s only one small problem; it’s over £2000. Phil is not amused and Dan gives him a cute gift, trying to make Phil forget about his ridiculous expensive sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Houseplant for a Sweater

Dan woke up to his alarm playing ‘Fools’ by Troye Sivan, and he hoped that Phil wouldn't wake up. Normally he would never set an alarm, and if he did he always pressed on snooze as fast as possible, but today was a special day. Kanye West his Yeezy collection’s presale started today, and he absolutely couldn't miss it. 

Phil was his boyfriend of four years, and not a huge fan of Kanye or spending over £100 on one single piece of clothing, and that was a small problem Dan had. The Yeezy collection was ridiculously expensive and there was this one amazing oversized sweater he absolutely needed in his collection. The prize of over £2000 for the sweater was a minor detail.

He knew Phil wouldn't be amused, but come on, it was Kanye freaking West! And besides he could just buy his boyfriend a huge houseplant and then Phil wouldn't even think about his sweater again. Or at least that was what Dan thought.

The evening before he had checked the Adidas site for more updates or last minute changes, but nothing had happened and the presale would start at 4 am in the UK. He had been smart and told nothing to Phil, and around 12 he pretended to have fallen asleep on the couch while editing his last video, so Phil just smiled and pressed a small kiss to his mouth and went to their bedroom.

A few minutes later when he was sure their apartment was silent he had taken his phone and immediately set his alarm. So three hours and forty minutes later he woke up, took his MacBook and went to the Adidas site, silently praying it wouldn't crash.

He already saw various images of the sweater and it looked so good, he actually wanted to cry. It was only five more minutes until four am and he was freaking out. He needed that sweater more than he needed his mom (well probably, he does love to be dramatic sometimes) and if he'd fail to buy it he would actually have another existential crisis.

There was only one minute to go anymore and Dan nervously tapped his fingers on his keyboard and then suddenly the site reloaded and he realized he was in! Dan wanted to scream but knew he would wake up Phil, so he just searched for the sweater as fast as he could and when he found it he almost jumped as high as the ceiling.

The prize of the sweater stood in big bold letters beneath the name, £2200, but Dan had saved a lot for this so he knew he deserved this one little treat. And how long had it been since he bought a proper sweater? So with a few more clicks his sweater was ordered and he actually beamed because of excitement and happiness.

He was pretty sure he would faint when the sweater would arrive. And maybe he wouldn't be the only one.

••••

Three weeks later Dan sat in front of his computer, checking the status of his package and he saw it would finally arrive today or tomorrow, so that meant he had to buy a houseplant for Phil as soon as possible. Thankfully Phil was outside buying groceries, that meant he had exactly one hour to get his gift.

He put on his complete black outfit and went to the flowers shop that Phil liked the most. There he bought a giant houseplant of £200 which would hopefully compensate his sweater, and to be even more amazing he also bought a cute pot with it. He paid for everything and let the woman of the shop bring the bloody big plant to their apartment. He figured it would be difficult to bring the plant upstairs, so he asked her husband to come along and fortunately the houseplant ended up in their living room, behind the couch.

Dan hoped Phil wouldn't see it, but he knew Phil well enough and he probably wouldn't even notice if there was a monster standing in their living room, so he was safe. Dan was lucky he got the help of the lovely couple because five minutes later Phil was standing in front of him with the groceries.

‘Hi’, Dan said nervously and Phil smiled. ‘Thanks for going to the store.’  
‘Why are you suddenly thanking me for buying groceries?’, Phil asked confused and Dan blushed a cute shade of pink. ‘Dan? Do you need to tell me something?’

And of course at that moment the bell rang and Phil his eyes grew big. ‘Daniel James Howell!’, he exclaimed and Dan felt like he was twelve years old, when his mother scolded him for not cleaning his room.

They ran as fast as possible to the door, trying to be the first and almost fell of the stairs. ‘Let me open the door!’, Phil yelled but Dan was faster. He opened the door with flushed cheeks and the postman looked at him weirdly. ‘Mister Daniel Howell?’, he asked. ‘Yeah, that's me’ Dan said, still panting. ‘I just need you to sign here and then this package is all yours’, he said and so Dan signed and then thanked the postman who gave him his package.

‘So what did you buy now?’, Phil rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs back to their apartment. Dan walked as slow as possible, trying to avoid the conversation that he didn't want to have with his boyfriend.

‘Walk faster you dork, and then give me the package’, Phil said and took a seat on the couch. Dan reluctantly gave him the package and Phil took a pair of scissors and began opening it. He glanced at what was inside and when he saw the ‘Yeezy’ label he sighed. ‘Dan, how much did this thing cost?’

‘It's not a thing Phil! It's a sweater designed by Kanye!’, Dan said and he saw Phil’s face becoming slightly more and more annoyed. ‘That doesn't answer my question. But I don't think I need your answer anymore, since there's a prize tag attached to the sweater’, Phil said and slowly turned the small card around.

‘£2200? Dan!’, Phil yelled. Dan looked at the ground and tried to hide his face, because he didn't want to see the look of disappointment on his boyfriend’s face. ‘I'm so sorry Phil. You know I wanted a Yeezy for so long.’ ‘It's over £2000! Are you crazy?’, Phil exclaimed and Dan knew he was really angry, because Phil almost never yelled at anyone, and never at Dan.

The only time he had ever seen Phil yelling at someone was when he told PJ he had to feed their goldfish when they were in Japan, but he forgot and then the goldfish died. Phil had been devastated and really angry at PJ, but then he got over it and bought a new one and called him Peej.

Dan decided that this was the perfect moment to reveal the house plant and walked to the place where he had hidden and tried to push the heavy plant into Phil’s view. He saw the look of disappointment and anger slowly change into a look of happiness and suddenly Phil was smiling.

‘You huge idiot’, Phil said and jumped in Dan’s arms. ‘This still doesn't make me forget the sweater though, I think a date in that cute little restaurant around the corner could maybe help with it’, he smirked. ‘That would be the perfect occasion to wear your new sweater, I think you will look amazing in it.’

‘You're the best boyfriend ever’, Dan said and smiled.  
‘I could say the same about you’, Phil smiled and gave Dan a sweet kiss on his lips.

•••

A few months later Phil bought another Yeezy sweater for Dan’s birthday, and if he secretly wore them when Dan was out, well then it was his little secret right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story :)


End file.
